Sonrojo
by LeafIAmTheUniverse
Summary: Flippy empezaba a preguntarse cómo es que el rostro de su pareja parecía tan eternamente... "insonrojable" si es que esa palabra existe, y sólo quedaba intentar averiguar el motivo.


Había transcurrido cerca de medio año desde que Flippy aceptó salir con Splendid. Las cosas iban bien; una o dos citas a la semana, ocasionalmente el peliazul se quedaba a dormir en casa de su pareja, o incluso simplemente pasaban la tarde dentro sin hacer nada en especial.  
Sin embargo, había un pequeño detalle que había llamado la atención de Flippy desde hacía un par de meses, no era la gran cosa, pero después de observar al contrario por un tiempo empezó a llamar más y más su atención: Splendid no se sonrojaba.

Era algo insignificante, pero al exmilitar le causaba cierta intriga. Es decir, ¿era normal, no? Según su investigación (la cual realizó cuando su curiosidad no pudo más), el rubor era una respuesta emocional a determinadas situaciones, como la vergüenza, la ansiedad, el nerviosismo o la modestia. Pero cuando el héroe enfrentaba tales circunstancias; generalmente respondía con una risa, o parecía no comprenderlo, o sólo sonreía. Tal como si estuviese entrenado para no sonrojarse…. ¡Es decir! ¡Ni siquiera cuando tenían sexo sus mejillas tomaban un poco más de color! ¡ESO SÍ ERA ANTINATURAL!

La conclusión de Flippy era esta; Splendid debía estar entrenado, pues no podía acusarlo de ser insensible, eran incontables las veces que le había visto llorar por alguna de esas novelas malas que tanto le gustaban, o cuando él mismo le daba algún presente por un cumpleaños que ni el propio héroe recordaba. Varias veces intentó hacer lo que su pareja y sorprenderlo con un beso para ver su reacción, pero tomar desprevenido a Splendid era tan difícil como quitar manchas de sangre de la alfombra, y al final, Flippy terminaba siendo el avergonzado con el recibimiento en brazos que le daba su pareja al escucharlo venir.

Todo parecía una causa perdida, por más que lo intentara, el ex boina verde no lograba hacer abochornar a su atolondrada pareja, y al final, terminó por dejar el asunto en el olvido. ¿Qué importaba si Splendid no reaccionaba como quería a sus intentos? No significaba nada, no es como si quisiera decir que el peliverde no lograba causarle ninguna impresión a su pareja haha…

–Hey.

–Mhmm.

–Tú… ¿nunca te sonrojas?

–…. ¿Qué? –Splendid respondió a su pregunta con otra mientras dejaba salir una breve risita y apartaba la vista de su libro para dirigirla a su pareja.

–Sí, ¿No te avergüenzas o apenas? Te sonrojas, en fin –repitió como si una primera vez no hubiese sido suficientemente bochornoso. Flippy empezaba a arrepentirse de haber preguntado, sus propias mejillas empezaban a enrojecerse y el tener al héroe recostado sobre sus piernas le quitaba cualquier oportunidad de escape.

–Lo hago. Lo estoy ahora mismo.

–¿Eh…?

Y antes que Flippy pudiese sentirse verdaderamente asombrado, tenía frente a su rostro, las palmas abiertas de su amado.

-Eh… –repitió esta vez con desilusión y una sonrisa tensa dibujándose en sus labios. Luego, habló con lentitud–: Splendid… ¿sabes a qué me refiero con "sonrojo"?

–¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Míralas, están todas rojas y calientes! Hace un momento no estaban así, y cada vez que estoy contigo les pasa eso.

Flippy observó con cierto asombro cómo Splendid analizaba sus manos como si se tratase de la cosa más seria del mundo. Suspiró, y sacudió suavemente los cabellos azules del chico que tenía en su regazo, concluyó que él probablemente no sabía lo que era un "sonrojo", después de todo, su novio siempre había sido un chico raro.

Entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa al sentir el toque de la mano de su amado en su cabeza, le agradaban esa clase de caricias que daban por terminado alguna charla, no lo entendía del todo, pero Flippy parecía satisfecho así que concluyó podía volver a su libro.

Por supuesto que Splendid se sonrojaba, y lo hacía con más frecuencia de la que Flippy pudiese pensar. El detalle era "cuándo" lo hacía, sería muy anti-heroico admitir que, durante las noches, Splendid solía observar el rostro durmiente del peliverde sólo por el placer de intentar adivinar sus sueños, y ocasionalmente, emocionarse y girar en la cama al escucharle decir su nombre entre susurros.

Era una verdadera suerte que Flippy tuviese el sueño tan pesado, de otra forma Splendid no podría excusarse a sí mismo si una noche despertara y lo encontrara sobre él.


End file.
